


memory or fantasy

by blueuniform



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Frottage, I'm so sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teasing, Virgin!Harry, i didn't realise this fic could be offensive, if you can classify it as that, so please don't read this if you think you'll be offended, to religious people, well ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueuniform/pseuds/blueuniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes along to a meeting for virgins as a favour to Liam, where he meets the tempting but unavailable leader, Harry Styles. During the cleansing ritual, things between the two get heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	memory or fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is only short but it's been weighing on me for about 3 weeks so i just want to get it out there - i'm far from happy with it  
> it's unbetaed, all mistakes are my own and if you find any, please point them out  
> also, i can't write smut to save my life so i tried to not write it and idk if it worked  
> fic inspired by the amazingly hot episode of supernatural titled 'rock and a hard place'  
> enjoy!

“So what do you guys think about joining a club with me?”

Louis and Niall both turn simultaneously to look at Liam. Louis focuses on giving Liam his full attention but Niall keeps flicking occasional glances back to the TV.

“What club?” Louis asks conversationally.

“Well, it’s not exactly a club,” Liam confesses. “More like a… meeting?”

“A meeting for what?”

“Virgins.”

“Pardon what?” comes from Niall.

“A group. For virgins.”

Louis furrows his brows in confusion, glancing into Liam’s lap as if it would tell them whether Liam was… you know. It holds no answers so he looks back up to see a blushing but determined-looking Liam.

“Are you…” Louis starts.

“No!” Liam exclaims in outrage.

Louis raises his eyebrows quickly, trying to communicate silently how, sorry, but that’s a logical conclusion.

Liam glances between the two of them, seeing only open acceptance in their faces (and confusion on Niall’s) before explaining himself.

“So, I was on this website, right, and this ad in the corner popped up to do with becoming a part of this Christian group for,” cough, “virgins and I ignored it at first but then it said something about being ‘Born Again’? And I looked it up and apparently, you can become a virgin after you’ve had sex just as long as you sign a ‘vow of celibacy’ and go through the cleansing ritual.”

“Great,” Niall says.

Liam looks hopeful. “Really?”

“No.”

Louis shoves Niall lightly before addressing Liam. “Why would you want to join? Seems a bit random.”

Liam brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck before replying. “I don’t know. I just thought it’d be nice to lose your virginity to the one you love, you know? The one you marry.”

“But it’s not real,” Niall states.

“I know but… What’s the harm?”

“What’s the point?” Niall mutters.

Louis nods, thoughtful, his fingers running over his chin as he surveys Liam. “I see where you’re coming from but it’s a bit weird, Li.” He hears an affirmative grunt from Niall. “You’ve never been into the Christian stuff.”

“I know but it’s just to see whether I can. My dad used to be in a similar group and he said it made him happier.”

Louis and Niall both cringe, mental images of Liam talking to Mr Payne of celibacy and virginity groups flashing into their mind’s eye.

Louis leans back, hands in the air. “Okay, Liam. Go for it – if that’s what you want.”

Liam nods.

A silence settles during which Liam stares at them expectantly.

“What?” Louis says.

“So?” Liam asks.

“So what?”

“Will you come with me?”

Louis makes a face at him.

“Come on, Lou!” Liam says excitedly.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Louis asks.

“You don’t have to take the vow,” Liam explains. “Well, not completely for real. I just want someone to turn up with me so I don’t look like a loner at the meeting. I’d ask Niall but…” He trails off, Niall’s snort of disbelief answering Louis’ unanswered question as to why Liam didn’t ask him instead.

Louis leans forward with his elbows on his knees, contemplating Liam’s request. He drops his head into his hands with a groan.

“Come on, Louis,” Liam urges him from somewhere above him. “Please. Just come with me.”

“But I’d have to tell them I want to be a virgin too!”

“Just one little white lie. Come on, Lou, please.” Liam wheedles the ‘please’ and elongates it, obviously thinking he sounds persuasive instead of annoying.

Louis concentrates on digging his palms into his eye sockets and making colours dance beneath them.

He hears a huff above him and then Liam, in a long-suffering tone, says, “I’ll watch Supernatural with you.”

Louis looks up with a grin. He’s been wanting to get Liam into Supernatural for ages but Liam constantly refused on the basis of it being ‘too scary’.

“Deal,” Louis says with a smile, extending a hand out for Liam to shake.

Liam smiles happily at him, ignoring Niall’s mutters that include the words ‘Louis’, ‘idiot’ and ‘stupid idea’.

***

Louis stares up at the heavy oak doors that mark the entrance to the virgin club. He’s waiting for Liam, who’s taking his time reading a sheet stuck to the door. When Liam steps back, Louis watches him expectantly.

“Nice read?” he asks.

Liam ignores him. “It says we have to go through these doors, turn left, then follow the staircase down where someone will meet us.” He turns to Louis.

“Underground?” Louis confirms. “Lovely.”

Every step down the stairs has Louis asking himself if proclaiming he wants to be a virgin is really worth just one episode of Supernatural with Liam. Like, he already has Niall, what’s the point of another person to discuss the show with?

His feet make a steady (and oddly comforting) beat as Liam and he walk down the corridor silently, Louis feeling more and more idiotic with every step. What if there’s going to be some sort of test? What if they ask him to cut off his balls and wear them round his neck as a sign of complete celibacy?

“Will they make me cut off my balls?” he asks Liam loudly.

Liam turns round sharply to stare wide-eyed at Louis, tripping over his own feet as he watches him. Louis snorts, making a ‘never-mind’ motion with his hand. He sees Liam shake his head but, out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Liam’s hand hover protectively over his crotch for a bare second.

Too soon, Louis and Liam are approaching the end of the corridor, where a tall man in a black suit is standing next to a door. They slow to a stop in front of him and wait as he appraises them.

“Here for the meeting?” he asks.

They both nod solemnly.

The man smiles seriously and opens the door for them with the words, “The Church thanks you for your sacrifice.” Which doesn't sound daunting, Louis thinks. 

Then the door shuts and Louis turns to see a circle in the centre of the room, seven virginal faces watching them in welcome.

He gulps.

***

Only after Louis and Liam have comfortably located a seat in the circle, does Louis look around to take in the people around him. His eyes dart between one person to the next, appraising them quickly before moving on. To his left sits a rather chubby woman, brown hair slicked back into a tight, greasy ponytail. Louis makes a face internally, concluding rather meanly that, if the woman ever even wanted sex, he doubts she’d be able to get it. He snickers to himself, regretting it almost immediately as it bounces loudly around the otherwise silent room.

Finally, his eyes settle on a man sitting across from him with brown curls and sinfully long legs stretched out beneath him. Louis lets his eyes roam up them slowly to finally focus on the man’s eyes, which were staring right at him. He breaks eye contact quickly, a soft wave of embarrassment coursing through him at being caught.

“Hi everyone!” says a deep yet cheery voice.

Louis looks up to find the speaker, following everyone’s gazes to the exact same long-legged man that Louis was undressing with his eyes mere moments ago. Really, of all people to be attracted to, he has to pick the head of a group of virgins. Great. He really has to teach his dick to not be attracted to the most unattainable of people.

“Hi, Harry,” the group choruses back at him.

He smiles warmly at all of them before glancing down at the sheets resting on his lap. He tucks his legs back under the chair elegantly, so he can lean the papers on them without them sliding off. It’s a shame, Louis thinks.

The group wait as long-legs (Harry, Louis mind tells him) scans his notes quickly before looking up, straight at Louis.

“We have two new group members today,” he tells the group, eyes boring into Louis before sliding to Louis’ right to watch Liam. “Louis and Liam, right?”

They both nod.

“That’s great, guys, great to have you.” And Louis wonders how such a good-looking guy can be enough of a twerp to use the same word twice in one sentence.

“Thank you,” he hears Liam say and Louis nods his own thanks.

“So, Liam,” he says, glancing between the two of them as if hoping for one of them to pipe up which one of them was called Liam. Liam raises his hand in a small wave. Harry smiles at him. “What made you decide to renew your virginity?”

Louis feels Liam shift and he smiles internally. 

“I liked the idea,” Liam starts. “It’d be nice to give up my virginity for the one I love.”

Harry nods as if he’s heard this reason before but before he can carry on, Liam butts in again with his extra information. He likes over-sharing.

“Also, my dad was part of one of these groups.”

“Oh?” Harry says in an interested tone and, really, how can that be interesting? “Do you know which group?”

Liam shakes his head. “No, sorry. It wasn’t around here it was from my hometown. Wolverhampton,” he adds when he notices Harry preparing to move on to Louis.

Harry gives Liam a gentle smile. “Thank you, Liam,” he tells him. “We’re happy to have you.”

Louis sees Liam relax back against his chair with a pleased smile. A boy on Liam’s right starts up a hushed conversation with Liam, telling him that, “Oh, I know that place! I grew up near it.”

Liam looks up in interest, turning away from Louis to talk to the stranger, his interest piqued. “Really?” he says. “Where you from?”

“Bradford,” the boy promptly replies.

Louis makes a face, eyebrows scrunching as he mentally double-checks his geography. Surely that can’t be right.

Clearly Liam’s on the same page as he is as he says softly, “I think you’ve got them mixed up. Bradford is over 100 miles away from Wolverhampton.”

“Really?” he hears the boy say in a deflated tone. “Oh. Must’ve got it mixed up with Wakefield.”

Louis snorts, his body relaxing against the chair. Liam starts to mutter something to the other boy but he’s interrupted by Harry’s voice.

“Louis, what about you?”

“What about me what?” Louis replies dumbly, having been caught out at being addressed directly by Harry.

“Why did you decide to be Born Again?”

Louis’ mouth goes dry, his previously relaxed posture returning to one of alertness. “Heh,” he starts and he feels Liam nudge his calf with his toe. “Well, um…”

He tears his gaze away from Harry’s stare, concentrating on the wooden floor so he can gather up his thoughts and invent a story. Just one lie, just one time, his brain tells him, come on, Louis, you can do it.

He could say he’s here as a favour to a friend? But, no, Liam would be upset. He’s sure many people must’ve turned up as favours to friends but Louis doesn’t know how well that reason would go down with Harry and he really, really wants to please Harry. Even if he was an unattainable, gorgeous, dickbag virgin. He could tell the truth! Oh wait, that thing about favours was the truth. Louis sighs internally. He’ll just have to make something up and stick to it. Channel his inner 9 year old. Think about touching girls. Ew.

Louis looks up to meet Harry’s stare and says, “I don’t know. I always thought sex would be good but then I tried it with a girl and,” a shrug, “it wasn’t as great as I thought it would be. So I thought, why bother? Why search for something that actually isn’t that good? So I decided to give up on sex with girls.” Louis smiles happily as he realises that he didn’t actually lie. He didn’t enjoy sex with a girl and so he gave it up. He didn’t, however, say he gave up sex with boys. His smile turns smug as he sits there, revelling in his own genius at not lying in a House of God.

When he looks back up at Harry though, he sees something twinkle in Harry’s eyes, as if Harry knows exactly what Louis’ not saying aloud. However, the next second the twinkle is gone and Harry’s smiling just as kindly as he was at Liam and Louis thinks he may have imagined it.

“That’s great, Louis,” says Harry, eyes never leaving his. He leans forward in his chair. “Very pleased to have you.”

Louis does not blush and he doesn’t register, take note and memorise the way that Harry said ‘very’ to Louis and not to Liam. It’s childish but he doesn’t care. Harry is very pleased to have him, so…

When he next looks up, it’s to notice Harry staring at the left-hand side of the circle where a petite, blonde woman is standing proudly. He looks expectant so Louis turns to watch the woman as well, who seems to be fiddling with a light pink sheet of paper.

"Hello everyone,” she says, her tone sickly sweet.

“Hello Frances,” they chant back at her. What is it with this group and joint chorus replies, Louis thinks.

“I wrote another poem,” she starts. “About my 22nd year of being a virgin and I wanted to share –“

“Harry?” the woman next to Louis pipes up, interrupting Frances mid-sentence. Frances shoots her a glare, flapping her pink sheet as if to reinstate that she was in the middle of introducing her poem.

“Sorry, Frances,” the fat lady says, holding up a hand to her with a smile. “It’s just, Harry,” she turns to him. “What about their initiation?” She jabs her thumb in Louis and Liam’s direction, not bothering to look at them.

“Ah yes!” Harry says, sitting up excitedly. “I’m so sorry, Frances, we’ll hear your poem in just a moment, I’m sure it’ll be very refreshing and melodic as always.” Louis watches as Frances’ scowl melts, her lips curving into a sweet smile as she watches Harry and Louis’ pretty sure that if she wasn’t such a devout virgin, she’d be on him in a flash. Louis’ eyes narrow slightly at her. She takes her seat.

“Louis and Liam,” Harry addresses them and Louis turns back to him. “Has anyone told you what we expect of new members?”

Louis’ stomach tightens and he shakes his head, mainly to dispel thoughts of slashed-off-testicles floating through his mind, but it serves to answer Harry’s question as well.

“Well then,” Harry says. “If you wouldn’t mind coming and standing in the centre of the circle?”

Louis and Liam do as they’re told, apprehensively shuffling into the middle as the other group members survey them with interest.

“Frances, could you get the podium, please?” Harry asks the poet, turning to address other members of the group as he hands out orders. “Molly, matches. Peter, Holy Water. Oh, and actually, Dean, maybe you could help Frances with the podium? Tah.”

Once he finishes requesting odd bits and bobs, he joins Louis and Liam in the centre. Louis briefly wonders if they’re going to get baptised and whether now would be a good time to admit his non-acceptance at being turned into a virgin.

Before long, Frances and Dean return with a heavy podium in between them, Frances' end dipping to the floor as she struggles to carry it at the height Dean’s holding it at. Louis subtly eyes the lean muscles rippling in the man’s arms as he places the podium between Louis, Liam and Harry. When he straightens up, Louis smiles at him and the man smiles back. 

Harry places his (bloody long) fingers on either side of a curve-like dip in the podium, shaped like a bowl. His thumb dips into its sides while his fingers splay out to play with the red marble that makes up the edge of the podium. Damn, if those hands aren't big. He picks a golden jug out of the hands of a man who just walked up to them, taking it off him with a small smile and a mutter of thanks. The man waits there as Harry pours a substantial amount of Holy Water into the podium before he hands the jug back again, replacing it with some matches the other man is holding. Harry places them on the ground by his feet, explaining to Louis and Liam that they're for later. A couple of minutes pass where Harry just seems to be inspecting the level of the water, checking how it pools in the bowl. 

"Who's older?" Harry asks randomly. 

Liam turns to look at Louis as Louis nods. 

"You should go first," Harry concludes."As you have more life to cleanse." Whatever that means. 

"Sure."

"Place your hands into the water."

Louis does just that, slowly lifting his hands to sink them into the cool water, watching as the liquid comes up to cover his hands completely. Without warning, Harry places his own over Louis' and their warmth makes the water suddenly seem freezing. 

"To cleanse your soul, you must share a story with the group to set it, along with all your other experiences, free."

"Story?" Louis asks in confusion. 

"A sex experience," Harry clarifies. 

The room suddenly goes very still and Louis can feel Liam shifting uncomfortably next to him. Louis feels sorry for the boy, who blushes at the mere mention of having a penis. 

"It may seem uncomfortable to talk about at first," Harry carries on. "But after a while, a sense of purity will wash over you as your experiences bleed into the water."

When Louis still looks unconvinced and slighty pale, Harry adds, "We used to ask men to put their penises in the water so this is nothing in comparison." He cracks a smile. Louis lets out an unconvincing huff of laughter in response as he stares at his fingers, as if he can see his 'story' drifting from them already. 

It's not that he's scared of telling a sex story, hell, he tells Niall about his sex experiencess all the time (to Niall's obvious enjoyment). And it's not that he's scared that this will actually _work_. He just isn't comfortable with retelling a moment of pure passion to a large, Christian, never-had-sex-before group of virgins while the hands of the most gorgeous, unavailable stranger in the world caress his own. That's his problem.

And what's the Louis Tomlinson guide to overcoming problems? Make them fun. So he will. 

"Does it have to be detailed?" he asks. 

"As detailed as you can make it. You need to feel like you're unlocking the sex and releasing it."

"Okay," Louis replies, letting out a breath as he watches their hands. He needs to pick out his most filthy story and tell it in the most alarming way possible - Liam's going to kill him. 

Here goes. 

"I'd been at a party one night and I was fairly drunk. There was a guy dancing in front of me, fit as hell, short, blonde hair and tanned skin. He came up to me, started to press his body all the way up mine, our chests pushing together. He pulled the bottle out my fingers, putting it on the side before he grabbed my hand, lifting it above my head and pressing it to the wall." 

Louis' fingers twitch at the memory, tapping against Harry's palm lightly. He doesn't look up, not yet. 

"Next thing I know, his other hand is on my hip, mouth brushing mine but not quite kissing it. I could feel his firm thigh muscles when he worked his leg between my own and I automatically pressed against him. When I did, he touched his lips harshly to mine, slipping his tongue in between my lips and I groaned. He shifted his leg to a better angle and I -- I rode it, unashamedly riding a stranger's leg against the wall of some house party." Louis lets out a puff of hot air and carries on. "I threw my head back until it met the wall and I opened my eyes to see his green eyes staring back at me. I leaned forward to lick a stripe up his neck, feeling his rhythm falter against me." Is this detailed enough? Louis thinks wickedly. "He gripped my hip tighter and I moaned, my hands trailing up his back to tangle my fingers harshly in his curls." 

"Curls?" a rough voice asks, pulling Louis out of his memory. 

"Huh?" Louis replies, a dazed expression on his face. His eyes adjust to see himself pressed against the podium, his body's unconscious solution to finding himself some relief. 

"You said curls. The man you described at the beginning had short, blonde hair." Harry coughs. "Not curls."

Louis drags his eyes up to meet Harry's and almost comes on the spot. The man's eyes are dark, his bottom lip far redder than it had been before Louis started his story. Louis can see a flush on Harry's face, the red hue carrying down his neck until it is hidden by his shirt and his arms seem tense where his weight is leaning on them. Louis hadn't noticed how tight Harry's fingers had become around his own. 

"Did I?" Louis asks, cheekily. His eye contact with Harry remains steady and he shifts his weight forwards, pressing more firmly against the podium. Harry mirrors his movement subconsciously, leaning further into Louis. Liam coughs beside him, obviously trying to remind him of the time and place but Louis ignores him. He licks his lips. 

"Where was I?" Louis asks. 

"Curls," Harry repeats, fingers twitching only slightly against Louis'. The bastard's trying to act like he's not bothered, Louis thinks. 

"Ah, yes." Louis' gaze locks on Harry's, allowing heat to enter his eyes and, for a second, he wonders what he's doing. Trying to seduce and fluster a devout virgin? It's a plan that will definitely end in failure (for him) and humiliation (for Harry) but it's a plan Louis would like to see to the end, just to see what happens. After all, what's there to lose?

"I grabbed his curls and pulled back, hard, whilst grinding up into the man's crotch. He let out this groan, a deep sound and his grip on my hand loosened completely, leaving my right hand free. So I dropped it down to the front of his pants and I pressed it against him, just feeling him through his jeans. I twisted my hand, watching as he lifted his head up to face me and the look on his face was... Fuck, was it hot. He grabbed my hand, pulled me down some corridors til we got to a bedroom. Once the door was open, he thrust me through before crowding me against it. He attacked my mouth again and I bit his lip --" A low moan breaks through Louis' reverie and his eyes once again focus on Harry, who's face is flaming. A jolt of arousal shoots through Louis as he realises that Harry made that noise, that Harry was this affected due to Louis' memory, a _stranger's_ memory. Louis grins, biting his lip. "I licked into his mouth, along the sensitive ridge at the front of his lip and it had him whimpering against me. I couldn't even see the green around his pupils anymore." That's a lie, Louis thinks. The man had blue eyes. What he's describing now is a fantasy. A fantasy about Harry, leader of a virgin club, a story devised to make him as horny as he possibly can. And if it isn't working for Harry then, well, at least Louis'll have moments to wank to when he's alone in his bed. And he won't just jerk off to the ideas forming in his imagination, no, he's got Harry's face in this moment to revisit late at night. 

"I started unbuckling his trousers, fingers shaking from his hands on me. He kissed me once more on the mouth, hard, before I slid down his body, fingers trailing over his nipples on the way down. Finally I got his belt undone, pulling him out and closing my lips around his tip. His thighs jolted beneath my touch and he cried out, hands coming to touch my head as if he just really wanted to hold on. I moaned around him and he cursed, deciding to thread his fingers into my hair. His long, long fingers." Louis rotates his fingers under Harry's palm, knowing how sensitive it must feel, especially for an aroused virgin. He watches as Harry takes in a shuddering breath, his fingers shaking above him. God, Louis loves virgins, it's so easy to wind them up. Louis' pretty wound up himself so he can only imagine how explosive Harry must be feeling - he can see it in the way his shoulders are trembling. 

"I sucked him down--" Louis starts again before he's interrupted by Harry. 

"Louis," he says and Louis' dick twitches at the broken sound of Harry's voice. He looks like he's about to say something but he quickly pulls his hands out of the water, turning to push his hands into his hair. He lets out a sound of frustration and turns to the group. Harry looks around at each member, a tortured expression on his face, almost as if he feels like he's going to be kicked out. He finally turns to Louis and Louis should feel bad about how scared he made Harry, how this tall man suddenly seems like a young boy in front of him, curled up and frightened.

Harry closes his eyes, runs his fingers through his hair once more as a method of calming himself. He stays there for a beat but then he lets out a sharp sound before fleeing the room. 

Silence. 

Everyone seems to be staring at Louis. 

He looks around at them all, glee coursing through him as he sees that some of the other virgins seem to have been affected by his little speech as well. His lips are just starting to quirk up into a smirk until he meets Liam's disapproving expression. His grins falls. 

"Wow, Louis," Liam says. "Way to go - offending the leader."

"Liam, I don't think he was offended--" Louis argues but he's interrupted. 

"He ran out practically in tears!"

"Not in _tears_."

"Louis!" Liam's voice is shrill and piercing. 

Louis sighs, feeling his shoulders slump. Liam's right. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but Louis realises it was a selfish act. He's ruined Liam's chances of joining the group by traumatising the man who runs it. And that's not including half the other members who are probably now feeling things they neither wanted nor know what to do with. All because Louis wanted to fluster a man that Louis fancied - what a way to flirt. 

"So?" Liam seethes at him. At Louis' blank expression he says, "Go and apologise!"

"Right, right," Louis says dazedly, pulling himself out from his thoughts and peeling himself away from the podium. Embarrassment surges through him as he realises he was probably humping it like a dog. Thank God Niall wasn't here to see this. 

He steps away from the podium, hiding from Liam's glare, the glances of the interested members of the group and the mortified stares of the offended virgins. They've probably realised that he wasn't honestly into the whole virgin thing, was only in it as a favour and a joke. A few of them have even started giving Liam dirty glares, obviously thinking that Liam was Louis' partner in crime. Thankfully Liam hasn't noticed yet but when he does, holy crap, will there be red-faced apologies. Somehow, Louis thinks their deal of Liam watching Supernatural with him may, most likely probably definitely, be off. 

Louis jogs out from the room, heading in the direction Harry stormed out of. He flattens his fringe, his brain trying to churn out ideas for apologies and what the hell he's going to do in order to survive this ordeal. 

He rounds a corner and almost runs straight into the curly haired man, who's standing in the centre of the corridor with a stormy, yet still flushed, expression. Louis stares at him in shock for a minute before composing himself. 

"Look, man, I am so sorry for what happened in there, I just got carried away, I shouldn't have got you worked up like that."

"You really shouldn't have," Harry replies darkly and it sends an inappropriate shiver down Louis' spine. He's here to apologise. 

"I know and I'm sorry, it must be difficult--"

His words are cut off by Harry's body pressing his to the wall, breath whooshing out of him as he realises Harry's proximity. 

"You have no idea how difficult it is," Harry breathes out against his lips and Louis stutters out a breath. 

"No," Louis stammers, trying to keep a bit of blood in his brain in order to keep up this conversation - a difficult feat since it all wants to keep flowing south. A gulp. "I don't."

"And then you," Harry punctuates the word with a slap of his hand against the wall beside Louis' head. "You come in with your arse and your hair and your fucking _words_." Louis seems to have opened a floodgate. "I was doing so well, I could avoid temptation even when it was dangled right in front of me." He pulls in a breath, his tone turning questioning and sad. "Why can't I resist you?"

Louis doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything. 

"I could've done it, you know," Harry tells him. "Resisted. But then you had to say 'curls' and then you made me imagine it was me doing those things, touching you." He runs a finger down Louis' jaw, his eyes following his own digit as he drags it to Louis' lips. He presses it next to his mouth and Louis drags his tongue out to curl around it, Harry's eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. "It drove me insane. If I hadn't had left, I'd have bent you over that fucking podium and ravished you until you forgot you were surrounded by virgins."

Louis' breath hitches and he rocks his hips forwards subconsciously, crotch quickly pressing against Harry's. Harry moans, arms trembling above him as he valiantly tries to resist. Louis can almost pinpoint the moment when Harry's restrain snaps, a whimper escaping from his lips as he finally, _finally_ , presses his lips to Louis'. Louis lets out a sigh, mouth opening to Harry's trembling lips, his tongue slowly coming out to lick at Harry's mouth.

Harry's hand comes down to pull at Louis' wrist, pulling it up to lift it above his head, mimicking the story Louis had been telling. Louis smiles against Harry's hot mouth, wondering how he'd got lucky enough to seduce a dedicated virgin.

"Were you Born Again?" Louis blurts out between harsh breaths. 

Harry nips his bottom lip before replying. 

"Yes," he admits. 

They go back to kissing, Louis' fingers trailing and scratching up Harry's back. 

"Is that a problem?" Harry asks. 

"Not at all," Louis replies. "It just makes me feel less guilty."

Harry lets out a giggle, its innocence ruined by the dirty swirl of his hips that follows the sound. 

"It shouldn't," Harry teases. "You're still making me break my vow. I'd been going proudly for almost 5 years."

"I'm honoured."

Harry smiles down at him, all teeth, before reclaiming his lips in a bruising kiss. He whispers against them, "Don't make me regret it."

"Oh, you won't."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so now you see what i meant about trying to not write smut whilst writing smut  
> any comments, critical or not, would be amazingly appreciated (please)  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
